Underwires are usually utilized to provide supporting and shaping functions for the cup of bra, and conventionally inserted into fabric sleeves disposed at the lower periphery of the bra cups to support users' breasts. Traditionally, the underwires are made of some rigid materials and make users uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,366 published on Dec. 5, 1995, titled “Flexible Bra Cup Support” disclosed the flexible support element takes the form of an arcuate length of polymeric or similar materials having a circular cross-sectional shape to fit within the undercup sleeves. Besides, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,363 published on Aug. 22, 2000, titled “Brassiere with Helical Underwire” described the flexible bra-cup support for brassieres are formed by a length of generally helical coil spring.
Conventional underwires made of rigid materials exhibit substantial deficiencies. For example, the underwires often make users discomfort and poke through the undercup fabric sleeves. In the present invention, non-rigid materials are adopted to form an improved bra cup support structure. Consequently, the bra cup support structure remains the support function like the conventional underwire and further overcomes the above disadvantages.